


Там на неведомых дорожках

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи побеждён, но возвращаться в Асгард в кандалах он не желает, поэтому в момент перемещения отпускает Тессеракт...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там на неведомых дорожках

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Mimbletoniya: Локи и Василиса Премудрая

Тор сурово посмотрел на закованного в цепи и намордник брата и протянул ему ручку Тессеракта. Их закружило в ярком вихре межпространственного туннеля. «Ну уж нет, проклятые асы! Я не доставлю вам такого удовольствия — лицезреть меня униженным и побеждённым», — подумал Локи и разжал руку. Тор открыл рот, вероятно, что-то крича, но в аномальной области звук не распространялся, Локи метнул на него злобный торжествующий взгляд и исчез в вихре бушующей энергии.

***

Василиса бежала по едва заметной тропинке, кусая от досады губы. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что Иванушка победит Кощея? Конечно, Кощей, в отличие от Ивана, красавцем не был, но зато какой был умный и воспитанный мужчина, с таким на любую тему поговорить одно удовольствие. Да, это царь-батюшка погорячился, пообещав полцарства и дочь свою Василису Премудрую в жёны спасителю её отдать. И что ж теперь из-за такого досадного недоразумения всю жизнь с дураком прожить? А если дети умом в папашу пойдут? Не-не-не, надо что-то срочно придумать. Для начала надо у Яги схорониться и в спокойной обстановке подумать, как Иванушку-дурачка от себя отвадить. 

И так Василиса ушла в свои невесёлые думы, что не заметила невесть откуда появившегося перед ней доброго молодца. Ну, как доброго… не совсем… скорее наоборот, очень даже злого. Был он высок, строен, черноволос и бледен, а уж как недобро он посмотрел на царевну, что у той аж душа в пятки ушла. Но Василиса опыт общения со злыми колдунами имела, поэтому своего страха не выдала, а ласково так сказала:

— Ты чего это, супостат, добрых людей в лесу пугаешь?! А ну, прочь с дороги!

И пока молодец приходил в себя от такого непочтительного к себе обращения, Василиса ловко прошмыгнула мимо. Но не тут-то было — схватил он её за толстую косу и спрашивает:

— Скажи-ка, смертная, куда я попал?

— Смертная?! Ты чего это удумал, вражья морда?! Да ты знаешь, с кем говоришь?! Я дочь царя Гороха — Василиса Премудрая! А за покушение на царевну тебя на кол посадят.

— Царевна? — вкрадчиво переспросил молодец. — Ну, это полностью меняет дело. И что это за царство?

— Тридевятое, — гордо ответила Василиса.

— Не знаю такого, — удивился молодец. — Это где?

— Неуч! Это в Лукоморье, — недовольно ответила Василиса. — А сам-то ты кто?

— Я принц Локи — будущий король Мидгарда, Асгарда и Ётунхейма, — пафосно провозгласил молодец.

Василиса с интересом посмотрела на заморского принца. А что, очень даже ничего, глаза умные, сам высокий да статный, правда, худоват и бледноват, но это ничего — раскормим.

— А что это будущий король Мидгарда, Асгарда и Ётунхейма делает в нашем лесу? — подозрительно спросила Василиса.

— У меня, в таком случае, встречный вопрос. Что будущая царица, одна и без охраны, делает в такой глуши?

«Ишь ты, умный какой!» — подумала Василиса, а вслух сказала:

— Да вот бабушку иду навестить — соскучилась я, а охрана мне не нужна, меня и так все тут знают и боятся.

— Так уж и все? — хищно улыбнувшись, сказал Локи, прижимая Василису к дереву.

— Ух ты, ничего себе! — восхищённо вздохнула Василиса.

— Это кинжал, — строго сказал Локи.

— Я и говорю: «Ничего себе, какой большой кинжал!», — томно проворковала Василиса.

К такому откровенному бесстыдству заморский принц готов не был, поэтому немного растерялся, а Василиса уже прикидывала — какую выгоду можно извлечь из нового знакомства. Ну, одинокие принцы на дороге не валяются, поэтому надо брать, решила она, а там посмотрим.

— А ведь ты прав! — начала издалека царевна. — Сейчас кого только в лесу ни встретишь. Вот давеча дурака одного повстречала, так сколько я ему втолковать ни пыталась, что негоже чужие иголки ломать — нет, не понимает! А коли ему ещё какая блажь в голову придёт? Сделай милость — проводи до бабули.

Локи внимательно посмотрел на Василису. Хороша, да ещё и царевна. Если правильно подойти к вопросу, то можно обеспечить себя выгодным союзником и всё-таки захватить Мидгард, а потом Асгард, а потом… принц улыбнулся.

— Как прикажет моя царевна, — галантно поклонился Локи.

Так под кокетливый щебет Василисы и обходительные манеры заморского принца они сами не заметили, как дошли до избушки на курьих ножках.

— Избушка-избушка, повернись к лесу задом, ко мне передом, — привычно скомандовала Василиса.

Локи ошарашено уставился на шедевр сказочного зодчества, со скрипом разворачивающийся в их сторону.

— Это что? — спросил он.

— Бабушкин дом, — как ни в чём не бывало ответила Василиса. — Она у меня в хоромах белокаменных жить наотрез отказалась, ей на природе привычней. Да и с царём-батюшкой они не ладят.

Локи с пониманием кивнул. Дверь избушки со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге появилась горбатая старуха весьма воинственного вида.

— А, Василиса, в кои-то веки вспомнила, что у тебя бабушка есть! — скрипучим голосом проворчала Яга.

Василиса красноречиво посмотрела на неё, давая понять, чтоб не болтала лишнего, и сказала:

— Здравствуй, бабуля! А я соскучилась что-то, вот проведать тебя решила.

— Ты мне зубы-то не заговаривай! Чего надо? — сощурилась Яга. — И что за колдуна ты с собой притащила?

— И не колдун это вовсе, а принц заморский! — возмутилась Василиса.

— Ага-ага, — скептически покивала Яга. — Бабушка у тебя, может, стара и подслеповата, но колдовской дух за версту чует. Ну да ладно, проходите, коли пришли.

Гости зашли в дом, а Яга засуетилась, накрывая на стол. Когда сытный ужин был съеден, а заморский принц отправлен в баню, Василиса рассказала Яге о своей тоске-печали, о Кощее невинно загубленном и о женихе своём ненавистном Иванушке-дурачке.

— Да, — вздохнула Яга. — А давай-ка, внученька, погадаем.

Яга открыла старый сундук, пошарила там немного и достала потёртую колоду карт.

— Тридцать шесть картей четырёх мастей, скажите мне всю истинную правду, чего ждать, ожидать, чего опасаться, за какое дело браться. Что было, что будет, чем сердце успокоится, — бубнила Яга, тасуя карты и раскладывая их на столе.

— Ну чего там, бабуля? — нетерпеливо заёрзала Василиса.

— Хех! — крякнула Яга. — Ишь ты, плутовка какая! Марьяжную постель вижу с пиковым королём, лёгкую дорогу, вести из дальних краёв и скорую свадьбу…

— Неужто с дураком? — ужаснулась Василиса.

— Нет, слушай и не перебивай! — рассердилась Яга. — С пиковым королём свадьба будет, если королей червового да бубнового в дальнюю дорогу спровадить. А коли не спровадишь, в тоске зачахнешь.

— Ага, - кивнула Василиса. — С пиковым да червовым королями всё ясно, а бубновый-то кто?

— А уж это тебе виднее, — пожала плечами Яга. — Вспоминай.

Дверь избушки со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге появился чистый и румяный Локи. Две пары глаз плотоядно уставились на заморского принца.

— Что-то не так? — смутился Локи.

— Что-то мы с тобой, Василиса, заболтались, а гость-то наш заморский, поди, устал с дороги, стели-ка ты ему постель, — зачастила Яга, проворно убирая со стола карты.

— Да не эту, кто ж принцам рогожку стелет, вона перину возьми лебяжью, — ворчала Яга.

Василиса хитро улыбнулась и постелила на широкой лавке лебяжью перину. Локи самодовольно улыбнулся. А ночью принц проснулся оттого, что кто-то толкал его в бок. Локи резко подскочил, готовясь отразить нападение.

— Ты чего такой прыткий? Я это, — зашептала Василиса. — Не могу с бабушкой на печке спать, уж больно громко она храпит, — как ни в чем не бывало, сказала царевна, залезая под бок заморского принца.

Локи культура и традиции Лукоморья были не знакомы, поэтому спорить он не стал, но когда шаловливые ручки царевны стали поглаживать его в самых нескромных местах, заморский принц намёк понял. Вскоре широкая лавка заходила ходуном. Избушка стыдливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, а Яга старательно делала вид, что спит.

Когда под утро утомлённый Локи наконец-то уснул, Василиса осторожно выскользнула из его объятий и как была, босая и нагая, покинула избушку. Во дворе ударилась она лбом оземь, обернулась рыжей лисицей и засеменила в предрассветный туман.

— Серый, — негромко позвала Василиса.

Из тумана вышел огромный волк.

— Что прикажешь, царевна? — с поклоном спросил он у лисицы.

— Сослужи-ка мне службу верную. Завтра, как в обратный путь соберусь, возьму я в попутчики принца заморского. А ты со зверьём лесным обернитесь лихими людьми и в дороге на нас нападите.

— Понятно, — хищно щёлкнул зубами волк.

— Да что тебе понятно? — рассердилась царевна. — Надо, чтоб принц заморский меня от «разбойников» спас и в Тридевятое царство вернулся моим избавителем.

— Ну, это мы тоже можем, — сверкнул глазами Серый, ударился лбом оземь и обернулся долговязым детиной с холодным волчьим взглядом.

***

Локи утёр взмокший лоб, подошёл к царевне и перерезал грубую верёвку, которой она была надёжно привязана к дереву.

— Ой, спасибо тебе, Локи! — заголосила Василиса. — И что бы я без тебя делала, сокол мой ясный?! Это ж что творится?! Средь бела дня, душегубы проклятые, на царевну нападают! Дай я тебя расцелую, спаситель мой ненаглядный! — закончила царевна и смачно расцеловала заморского принца в обе щёки.

Локи отстранился от Василисы и подозрительно уставился на неё.

— Странные у вас в лесу оборотни, — сказал он.

— Оборотни как оборотни, — забеспокоилась Василиса. — Ничего странного.

— Да? — удивился Локи. — Я в своей жизни многое повидал, но оборотни-белки…

— Да, какой нынче нечисти только не встретишь! — перебила его Василиса. — Совсем распоясались! Ни стыда ни совести! А всё почему? Потому что нет в Тридевятом царстве сильного государя. Царь наш батюшка стар стал, а преемником так и не обзавёлся. Вот если бы нашёлся молодой да мудрый царевич, который меня в жены возьмёт… — вздохнула она, исподтишка поглядывая на заморского принца.

Локи лучезарно улыбнулся и протянул Василисе руку.

— Отчего же не найдётся? Нужно только внимательно присмотреться.

Василиса одарила его не менее обольстительной улыбкой.

— Надо бы царя-батюшку известить, чтоб пир да свадебку готовил к нашему возвращению, — сказала царевна и грациозно махнула рукой. — Эй вы, птахи лесные, летите в Стольный град, в царские палаты и известите царя-батюшку, что дочь его, Василиса Премудрая, возвращается со своим спасителем принцем Локи!

Стайка лесных птиц что-то мелодично прощебетала в ответ и упорхнула прочь.

***

Иванушка-дурачок понурившись, шёл по дороге. Вот что за напасть такая? Кощея победил, царскую дочку спас, царь Горох и полцарства, и Василису в жёны отдавал, но эту бедовую царевну опять кто-то украл. И где её теперь искать? Иван остановился на перепутье, почесал затылок и уставился на камень с вырезанными на нём письменами. Грамоте он обучен не был, поэтому пошёл прямо. Вечерняя зорька ещё не погасла, когда раздался оглушительный грохот, небо озарилось голубыми всполохами, и прямо перед ним невесть откуда появился здоровенный детина в красном плаще. Он сурово глянул на Ивана и спросил:

— Где мой брат?

— Э-э… — сказал Иван, почёсывая затылок. — Может, в кузне.

Детина удивлённо моргнул:

— В какой ещё кузне?

— Ну, ты же кузнец, значит, и брат твой тоже кузнец, вот в своей кузне его и ищи, — объяснил Иван.

— С чего ты взял, что я кузнец? — удивился детина.

— Так известно, с чего, — хмыкнул Иван. — Вона у тебя кузнечный молот на поясе болтается.

— Это Мьёльнир, — обиделся детина.

— Хэх, — усмехнулся Иван. — Ну ты и затейник!

Детина обижено засопел.

— Я Тор, сын Одина, — гордо сказал он.

— А я Иван, сын Федота.

Они с вызовом уставились друг на друга. Ни ростом, ни шириною плеч ни один из них не уступал другому.

— Красивый у тебя плащ, — наконец улыбнулся Иван.

— У тебя сапоги тоже ничего, — одобрил Тор красную обувку.

— Царь Горох пожаловал, — гордо сказал Иван. — Он ещё полцарства обещал и царевну в жёны, но вот ведь незадача какая — опять её украли. Теперь или я её найду, или его меч — моя голова с плеч, — вздохнул Иван.

— Суровый у вас царь, — уважительно сказал Тор. — А я вот брата ищу.

— Старшего? — спросил Иван.

— Младшего.

— Хорошо ему, а вот мои братья меня б искать не стали, — вздохнул Иван. — Зачем им младший брат дурак. Если сгину, только рады будут.

— Не, мой умный, даже чересчур, — сердито сказал Тор.

— Так может, вместе искать будем? — спросил Иван. — С попутчиком и в дороге веселее, и искать сподручнее.

— Согласен, — улыбнулся Тор.

Так под непринуждённую беседу двое молодцев сами не заметили, как оказались на узкой лесной тропке, которая привела их прямиком к избушке на курьих ножках. Тор замолчал на полуслове и с открытым ртом уставился на дивное строение. А Иван как ни в чём не бывало сказал:

— Избушка-избушка, повернись к лесу задом, ко мне передом.

Избушка протяжно заскрипела и повернулась к ним передом, гостеприимно распахнув дверь. Навстречу молодцам вышла Баба Яга.

— Фу-фу! Прежде русского духу слыхом не слыхано, видом не видано, а нынче русский дух сам на ложку садится и в рот катится, — сказала она, принюхиваясь, а потом удивлённо добавила: – А это ещё кто таков? Что за витязь заморский?

— Я Тор, сын Одина, — гордо ответил тот.

— Батюшки-светы! — всплеснула руками Яга. — Никак сам Бубновый король ко мне в гости пожаловал!

— Пока ещё не король, но скоро буду, — смутился от такой бурной радости Тор.

— Что ж вы, гости дорогие, на пороге стоите? Проходите. Сейчас я вас в баньке попарю, накормлю, напою и спать уложу, — засуетилась Яга.

Когда чистые и румяные молодцы сидели за столом и ели кашу с молоком, Иван стал Ягу выспрашивать, не видала ли она Василису Премудрую или принца заморского. Яга хитро прищурилась и сказала:

— Может, видала, а может, и не видала. Стара бабушка стала, память уже не та. Вот ежели добры молодцы бабушку уважат, приласкают да отлюбят, может, бабушка что и вспомнит.

— Да ты что, старая карга, себе возомнила?! — возмутился Иван. — Ты бы на себя хоть поглядела! Тебе в гроб давно пора ложиться, а всё туда же!

— Погоди, Иван, — остановил его Тор. — Кто ж так с леди разговаривает? Вот, возьмите, уважаемая Яга, яблочко из нашего Асгадского сада, — улыбнулся Тор, протягивая ей золотистый плод.

Яга подозрительно посмотрела на яблоко и сказала:

— Если ты, витязь, думаешь яблоками от меня откупиться, то не на ту напал — в лесу их и так полно, а вот добрых молодцев у меня лет сто уже не было.

— Так мы и не отказываемся, — сказал Тор. — А яблочко это не простое, а молодильное.

— Ну, тогда другое дело, — сказала Яга, проворно забрала яблоко и захрустела.

— Ну дела! — удивлённо почесал затылок Иван, когда вместо старой горбатой старухи увидел аппетитную, пухленькую бабёнку средних лет.

Всю ночь избушка ходила ходуном, а наутро из неё вышли усталые, но довольные добрые молодцы и счастливая Яга.

— Так, что, Яга, поможешь нам Василису найти? — спросил Иван.

— И Локи, — добавил Тор.

— Отчего же не помочь таким орлам, — сладко потянулась Яга. — Конечно, помогу. Тем более, знаю я куда они направились.

— Так они здесь были? — спросил Тор.

— А то как же, — хмыкнула Яга. — Василиса-то девка молодая, пока ты, Иван, ушами хлопал, она себе полюбовника заморского нашла.

— Да как же это? — растерялся Иван. — А я-то, дурак, думал, что опять её украли.

Тор молчал и сердито сопел.

— Да не печальтесь, соколики, подсоблю я вам в поисках.

Яга взяла деревянный посох, вышла на лесную опушку, ударила им оземь и громко крикнула:

— Сивка-бурка, вещая каурка, стань передо мной, как лист перед травой!

Откуда ни возьмись конь бежит, земля дрожит, из ноздрей пламя пышет, из ушей дым столбом валит. Добрые молодцы от такого чуда аж рты поразевали.

— Хорош конь, — первым пришёл в себя Тор. — Только вдвоём он нас не унесёт.

— Не беда, у меня ещё один есть, — хитро прищурилась Яга и, заложив пальцы в рот, громко свистнула.

Земля опять задрожала? и на лесную опушку выпрыгнул… маленький горбатый ослик.

— Что это? — уставился на чудо природы Тор.

— Конёк-горбунок, — гордо ответило чудо.

— Он ещё и говорит? — Изумлению Тора не было предела.

— Я на Сивке-бурке поеду, — быстро сказал Иван, запрыгивая на коня.

— Ну, что смотришь? — сердито сказал Конёк-горбунок. — Залезай.

Тор вздохнул и кое-как уместился на маленьком горбунке. Земля опять задрожала, и чудо-кони умчали своих всадников прочь. 

— Конечно, подсоблю, соколики. Только сначала кони мои верные вас трижды вокруг Лукоморья прокатят, а к тому времени Василиса уже замуж выйдет, — усмехнулась Яга.

***

Пир был в самом разгаре, когда добрые молодцы вошли в царские палаты.

— О, Ванюша пришёл! — радостно сказал пьяный царь Горох.

— Как же так, царь батюшка, ты же мне Василису в жёны обещал? Слово своё не держишь! — Начал рубить правду-матку Иванушка-дурачок.

— А у нас тут новый спаситель объявился, — возразил царь. — Пока тебя, Иван, неизвестно где носило, заморский принц Локи царевну нашу Василису от лесных разбойников спас и целой да невредимой домой воротил.

— Да как же это? — растерянно озирался по сторонам Иван, ища поддержки и справедливости.

Василиса драки на своей свадьбе не хотела, поэтому решила от незваных гостей поскорее избавиться.

— Ой, люди добрые! — запричитала она, положив руку на грудь. — Это ж что творится?! Это когда наше Тридевятое царство со всех сторон вражья сила окружила, он жениться надумал?! Это когда на востоке басурмане житья не дают, на западе чухонцы одолевают, на севере Змей Горыныч бесчинствует, а на юге Соловей-разбойник совсем распоясался?! А Ивану-то нашему всё нипочём! Лишь бы жениться да молодой жене под юбку залезть! — Василиса укоризненно покачала головой. — Бесстыжие твои глаза!

— Да что ты такое говоришь, царевна?! — обиделся Иван. — Да я за наши земли родимые кого хочешь порву! Вот прямо сейчас и пойду супостатов крушить! — сказал Иван и вышел вон.

Тор, всё это время молча буравивший Локи взглядом, наконец зловеще-спокойно произнёс:

— Пора возвращаться домой, брат.

— Ты мне не брат, — так же спокойно ответил Локи. — А возвращаться я не намерен — мне и здесь хорошо.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — сказал Тор, взявшись за рукоять молота, и шагнул ему навстречу.

Локи тоже поднялся ему навстречу, и его пальцы окутало зеленоватой дымкой. Василиса сразу поняла — добром это не кончится.

— Ой, бояре да дворяне! — опять запричитала она. — Вы посмотрите, что этот ирод окаянный задумал! Он же хочет нас с Асгардским королевством поссорить и войну меж нашими державами затеять! Гоните вы взашей этого смутьяна! А ты, батюшка, что же это молчишь?! Царь ты или не царь?!

— Я есмь царь! — стукнул по столу кулаком царь Горох, а потом, смягчившись, добавил: — Иди уже отсюдова! Правильно царевна говорит. Нечего добрым людям праздник портить и смуту меж державами разводить.

Тор ошарашенно хлопал глазами. Это что же получается? Пока он искал Локи по всем известным и неизвестным мирам, тот успел помириться с отцом и вступить в выгодный для Асгарда монархический брак? Обидно. Тор бросил на Локи ревнивый взгляд, развернулся и вышел прочь.

Глаза Локи сверкнули торжеством. Он посмотрел на свою молодую жену и подумал о том, как же ему повезло заполучить в супруги такую умную и хитрую женщину.

***

Тор стоял во дворе и с тоской смотрел в синее небо. И что теперь делать? Мало того, что он потратил столько времени на поиски брата, так ещё и умудрился потерять Тессеракт в этом распроклятом Лукоморье. Тор посмотрел на одинокую фигуру Ивана, шагающего по широкой дороге, раскрутил свой молот, взлетел в небо и приземлился рядом с ним.

— Я, пожалуй, с тобой пойду, — сказал он дураку.

— Ну и хорошо. Вдвоём веселее, — согласился Иван.

И жизнь в Тридевятом царстве пошла своим чередом. Принц Локи и Василиса Премудрая стали жить поживать и добра наживать, а два дурака нашли третьего и пошли в приграничные земли врагов крушить. Тут и сказочке конец… почти.

***

Один сидел на золотом троне, подперев щёку кулаком и тоскливо вздыхал. Фригга украдкой взглянула на него и отвернулась к окну. Сыновья так и не вернулись, а Хеймдалль не видел их ни в одном из девяти миров ни живыми, ни мёртвыми. Двери в тронный зал распахнулись, и вошедший эйнхерий доложил:

— Всеотец, тебя желает видеть посланник из чужого мира!

— Какого мира? — удивился Один.

— Он говорит, что принёс тебе вести из Лукоморья.

— Не слышал о таком, а впрочем, зови его сюда, — кивнул Один.

В тронный зал вошёл огромный серый волк. Он поклонился царской чете и заговорил человеческим голосом:

— Здравствуй, царь Один, здравствуй, царица Фригга, я принёс вам письмо и подарки от вашей снохи, царевны Тридевятого царства Василисы Премудрой. 

От услышанного Один чуть не выронил из рук Гунгнир.

— От снохи?! — переспросил он.

Волк кивнул на привязанную к спине дорожную сумку. Один снял ношу со спины волка и извлёк из неё свиток с сургучной печатью и янтарный ларец. Один развернул свиток, и супруги погрузились в чтение. Недоумение на их лицах сменилось радостью. Они открыли ларец и достали из него серебряное блюдечко с голубой каёмочкой и большое красное яблоко. Фригга положила яблоко на блюдечко и произнесла написанное в свитке заклинание:

— Катись, катись, яблочко, по серебряному блюдечку с голубой каёмочкой, покажи ты мне на блюдечке города и поля, и леса и моря, и гор высоту, и небес красоту.

Покатилось яблочко по блюдечку, наливное по серебряному, и увидели Один с Фриггой всю красоту Лукоморья. А потом Фригга попросила показать своих сыновей.

В тот же вечер в Асгарде устроили грандиозный пир, мёд и пиво лились рекой, и впервые за долгое время асы видели своего царя по-настоящему счастливым.

Хеймдалль опрокинул в себя очередной кубок с крепким мёдом и вдруг удивлённо округлил глаза. Его всевидящему взору предстала странная картина — кусты жасмина в Асгардском саду осветились голубоватым сиянием, и из них вылезла пухленькая бабёнка средних лет, она воровато поозиралась, остановилась напротив Молодильной яблони, энергично её потрясла и собрала в мешок упавшие плоды. Хеймдалль несколько раз моргнул, протёр глаза и снова уставился в даль всевидящим взором, но воровки так и не увидел. «Надо меньше пить», — подумал всевидящий страж, отодвигая от себя кубок.


End file.
